A Small Problem (Jake 13)
''A Small Problem is the 12th episode of Jake 13 Summary ''When Nate takes a day off, he decides to take Robbie and Jake to a water park. After they arrive, they find out every single ride is broken. Jake becomes Hyper Pack to fix them all but loses his pack, and then gets kidnapped. Worst of all, the Rognitrix won't time out! Plot It was 10:30 AM, Jake jolted awake. He looked at his alarm clock. 'OH CRAP, I'M LATE!' he shouted he jumped out of his bed and began dressing for school. His dad walked in and calmed him down. 'I gave you guys the day off, I was planning on taking you both to a water park!' he said. Jake cheered. 'Let's go scare Robbie' Nate whispered to Jake. Jake grinned and nodded. As Nate began to tip toe towards Robbie's room, Jake grabbed him and held him back. 'Wait a second' Jake told his dad. Jake activated the Rognitrix and began scrolling through. The diamond faceplate spun around every time. 'Hey dad, which alien looks scary?' Jake asked. Nate watched as Jake scrolled through his 13 different aliens. 'That one!' he said as he pointed at [[Shadow Claw. Jake laughed evilly and pressed down on the faceplate, causing the diamond to become an "X" and crisscross. Jake's face became a dark grey/light blackish colour as he transformed. He became intangible and carried his dad through a wall into his brother's room. 'Ready?' Jake asked telepathically. Nate looked around, shocked, but nodded. Jake put his face into Robbie's, then pushed his claw through Robbie's chest. Robbie pretended not to feel it and to remain asleep, but he was secretly grabbing at a non-intangibility gun. He pulled it out and shot Jake, causing him to become his tangible, and covering the Rognitrix symbol on his chest. Robbie pulled out a sword and jumped on Jake, holding the sword at his neck. 'Who are you?' Robbie asked. 'Robbie, it's okay' Nate said as he walked out from a corner he had hidden in. Shadow Claw spoke up. 'Dad gave us the day off of school, he wanted to take us to the water park, but first we wanted to scare you' Jake explained. Robbie jumped off of his ghost brother. 'Water park?' he asked. Jake and Nate nodded. 'I'll be ready in ten minutes, you guys better be just as quick as me!' he shouted. Robbie shoved his father and brother out out of his room as he began to get dressed. Ghost Jake and Nate looked at eachother. 'I guess we better go get ready...' When the guys got to the water park, it was suspiciously empty. 'Something's not right' Jake said, he activated the Rognitrix and had it on the VLOCT hologram, just incase they came across some trouble. They walked through the park. Finally, they saw a maintenance worker. 'Excuse me, what's going on?' Jake asked the man. 'No one knows how, but when the workers got here this morning to turn on the rides, nothing worked. Unless you wanna wait for us to finish, I suggest you guys go home. This is going to take hours.' The man then walked off. Jake scrolled through to the Hyper Pack symbol. 'Or ten minutes.' He pressed down on the faceplate. 'Hyper Pack!' he shouted in his squeaky voice. He grabbed his tools and using scraps from a bin, created a super fast spaceship. 'Okay, you guys, follow me, I should be able to fix these things in no time.' Hyper Pack flew off and Nate and Robbie followed. The spaceship was too fast for Jake's family and he flew out of sight, then he was ambushed. A man was watching from the bushes, waiting for something suspicious to happen. He grabbed Hyper Pack from the ship, then took his backpack and shoved it into his pocket. 'You are coming with me' he said. 'Make me!' Hyper Pack threatened. The strange man laughed, but Hyper Pack whacked the Rognitrix symbol which had moved from his bag to his wrist. The Antenna on his bag began flashing and his UFO lifted into the air and banged into the mans pocket where Hyper Pack's bag was. He dropped Hyper Pack and thrashed his arm, smashing the UFO to the ground and into pieces. Hyper Pack used his camoflage power to run away from the man. The man knelt down to the floor and began searching for Hyper Pack. 'Where are- a-a-a-CHOOO!' he sneezed. The dust he sneezed out revealed Hyper Pack. 'Gotya!' he shouted. He gripped onto the small green alien and began running. Nate and Robbie had just caught up with Hyper Pack, but they couldn't see him. 'Dad, look!' Nate said. They looked at the floor and saw Hyper Pack's UFO in pieces. 'Let's go!' Nate shouted, and the two ran off after the closest thing that was running, the kidnapper. The man dove into his car with Hyper Pack still in his hands. 'I can't start the car, I need two hands but I can't put you down...' the man said. He got a grossed out look on his face, but shoved Hyper Pack into his mouth. He started the car and drove off at high speed. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his throat and began gagging as he spat Hyper Pack out. 'YOU YANKED ON MY UVULA!' he shouted. 'You alien-napped me and then put me in your mouth!' Hyper Pack shouted. 'Whatever' the man said. He pulled over to the side and grabbed Hyper Pack. 'Hey, what're--' Hyper Pack began saying. The man put Hyper Pack into the passenger seat and buckled him up. 'You don't want to get hurt do you?' he asked. 'Oh...' Hyper Pack said. He was still angry, but felt slightly comfortable. 'You know, in fifteen minutes you will feel my wrath.' Hyper Pack said, just to break the silence. 'I'd like to see you try' the man replied. Hyper Pack smirked and wriggled out of his seat belt. 'Just watch me.' He became the same colour as the seat belt and clung onto it. The man pulled over again and began searching the chair and enabled a childlock on every door except his. He pushed his hand on the seat belt, squishing Hyper Pack. 'Aha!' he shouted, he tried grabbing Hyper Pack, but Hyper Pack bit him and ran at the door. 'Okay, the combination to unlock the childlock is...' he said to himself as he locked and unlocked the door at various speeds and times. He heard a click. 'Bazinga!' he shouted. He opened the door and jumped out onto the road. 'Whoa! We're on a highway. Wait, if I just camoflage I could make it, he can't chase me across the other side!' He camoflaged with the floor and got ready to run across the highway, but saw that the kidnapper had started the car up again and was dangerously crossing to the other side of the highway, waiting for Hyper Pack to fall into a trap. 'Hah, not likely' he laughed. Apparently he laughed loudly because the man looked over at him. 'Aah!' Hyper Pack screamed. He jumped onto a barrier and began climbing it. 'A hole!' he said as he found a crack in it. Jake jumped through it and began sliding along a long tunnel, but then he flew right into a cage. 'What the?' he shouted as the cage was sealed and then placed into a car. 'I predicted this happening, so I put a crack in each barrier that lead to the same place' the man explained. 'How did you get to the barriers without looking suspicious' Hyper Pack asked. 'I'm a worker here' the man answered. 'I'm Hugh, by the way' the man said. 'I'm Hyper Pack, darling. Now that we are all introduced, LET ME OUT OF HERE!' Hyper Pack said sarcastically. 'No can do, I need this money.' Hyper Pack thought, 'Money?' he asked. 'Some guy has been posting pictures of aliens, offering mega rewards. I need this money' Hugh said again. 'Hey, it has been fifteen minutes, you going to unleash your "wrath" on me now?' Hugh asked laughing. Hyper Pack thought for a second. 'It has been fifteen minutes, hasn't it. I've been stuck as Hyper Pack for 20 minutes now...' he looked at the Rognitrix on his back through the reflection of one of the bars on the cage. It's still full? he thought. 'Ahh, here we are' the main said as he turned onto an exit on the highway. There was an area between the barrier that was broken, and they drove right through it revealing a downwards ramp that went to a whole castle. Hugh took Hyper Pack for a tour. 'You have this secret tunnel into a castle with all this stuff and you still need the money?' Hyper Pack asked. Hugh frowned. 'Apparently, I have spent all my money on this junk and I need to pay it all off' Hugh said frustrated. Hyper Pack felt bad, but had to laugh at the man because he was doing something so evil. 'You know, every alien that is out there doesn't deserve this. What do you think about the kidnappers who are normal and kidnap kids?' Hyper Pack asked. 'They are horrible people' Hugh replied. 'Well we aliens are kids too! You are a horrible person for kidnapping me! And, this is a secret, but I am actually a kid, transformed as an alien...' Hyper Pack said, blowing the secret. 'No you are not!' Hugh argued. 'There is no way you could be!' 'Hah! You don't know what these aliens are capable of. Normally, I would be in my human form now, ready to transform again but this wat--- Device that transforms me is glitching!' Hyper Pack complained. 'I swear, if you transform back I will skin you alive!' Hugh shouted angrily as he threw Hyper Pack into a wall, causing for Hyper Pack to be knocked out. When Hyper Pack woke up, he saw he wasn't in the rusty cage anymore. 'I'm free!' he shouted as he began running. 'Ooof!' he moaned as he squished up against the wall of his new cage. He heard Hugh walking in. 'Camoflage!' he told himself as he became invisible, just like his wall. Hugh stopped at the cage. 'Where is he?' he shouted. He opened the cage and heard Hyper Pack taunt him as the small green alien escaped. 'Raah!' he squealed as he ran. He turned to see that Hugh was chasing him, but in his underpants. 'Wait! Yes!' he shouted. 'My bag was in his pants, he has no pants on, I just gotta find them and I'm safe!' he cheered. Hyper Pack began running on a different floor, it was bright blue and he was camoflaged as a white tile making him very obvious. He tried to make a quick turn to make Hugh lose him, but Hugh kept following. 'How do you know where I am going?' Hyper Pack shouted at Hugh. Then he looked at himself, 'oh...' he said ashamed. He camoflaged and ran towards a wooden table, remembering to change his skin pattern, he ran up the leg and hid. Hyper Pack remained hanging onto the table for five minutes before he heard knocking on the door. 'He's here!' Hugh shouted. He ran towards his room to get changed. 'Damnit, I lost my pack again!' Hyper Pack complained. He jumped off the table and returned to his normal colour with his jump suit on. 'Ahah!' Hugh shouted as he jumped out from a corner, he still had no pants on. 'You shouldn't leave your guests waiting' Hyper Pack said as he backed away. Hugh imitated Hyper Pack in a sarcastic voice, then he held up a remote. 'Like I would show anyone where I live, I just simulated the sound of a doorbell ringing so you would reveal yourself.' 'Clever' Hyper Pack said, Hugh nodded appreciatively. Hyper Pack turned to his right and began running, then camoflaged and turned to his left and ran in the opposite direction. Hugh ran after nothing, but pulled out a gun filled with green paint and began shooting. When he saw there was no alien infront of him, he turned and began running the other way with his head down and he headbutted the wall. 'Hehe, sucker' Hyper Pack laughed as he ran off, looking at the unconscious man. He grabbed the phone and called up his brother. 'Okay, look dad, just grab three pieces of the UFO and pass one to me, keep the other two in your pocket' Robbie instructed. Nate listened. Robbie put the UFO part into a ball and it began shaking, then a holographic map shot out from it. 'Okay, I've locked onto Jake, let's go!' Robbie shouted. The two jumped into their car and began driving in the direction the map told them. Then Robbie's uPhone began ringing. 'It's a blocked number' Robbie said. He hesitated to answer, but did anyway. 'Hello, Jake! Are you still Hyper Pack? We got a piece of your UFO and we're tracking you. What? Well sorry, I didn't know that your devices disappeared after you transformed back. Has the guy still got you?' Robbie said as he spoke to his alien brother over the phone. 'Yeah, he put me in a cage and then threw me into a wall, then he put me into an invisible cage but I got out and then he started chasing me and he headbutted a wall by accident and knocked himself out' Jake explained. 'Oh man, he's starting to come to. Listen, all I can say is that when you get to the turn off, there will be a gap between the barriers, go through there and you will go through a tunnel into a castle!' Then Hugh's voice was heard screaming and Hyper Pack hung up the phone then camoflaged and hid. 'Dad, give it some gas!' Robbie shouted. Nate pushed down the gas pedal as far as it could go and they took off. In the house, Hyper Pack had began running again, but this time he had camoflaged with the roof. 'He'll never get me' he whispered as he ran over the top of Hugh. 'Oof!' he cried as he ran into a security camera. He fell right onto Hugh's head. 'Gotya!' Hugh shouted as he grabbed Jake off of his head. 'You will never get me!' Hyper Pack shouted. Just then, a few different things happened. First, the Rognitrix began flashing red, it scared Hugh so much he dropped Hyper Pack, giving him enough time to hide while he detransformed. The other thing was that the house began giving off an alarm. 'Intruder in the entrance tunnel' it announced. A stand popped up beside Hugh with a remote, Hugh searched through the button and found a death by flooding button. He pressed it and laughed evilly. Jake sat at the top shelf of a dark closet. 'Come on, Rognitrix! I am going to die unless you recharge!' Jake shouted at it. 'Rognitrix, emergency transformation activated' it announced. The faceplate changed from red to green and it popped out on the Swift hologram. Jake was about to press down on it when the closet shelf collapsed. He fell into everything, he would have died if there was no flash of green light. 'SWIFT!' he shouted. He busted the closet open as he walked out into the hall. Hugh looked at him scared. 'I told you I would unleash my wrath!' Swift shouted. 'Listen, please don't I really needed the money, that was why I did this!' Swift had lifted him, but released him. 'Okay, please just leave, but there were some intruders in the tunnel and it is beginning to flood.' Swift's eyes widened and he got angry. 'That's my family!' he shouted. He flew out of the house into the tunnel and pulled Nate and Robbie as well as the family car out of the flooding tunnel. 'Are you guys okay?' he asked. They nodded. Robbie was about to ask how Jake was when Jake heard a scream from Hugh. 'Ugh! Should I help him? I guess he was just trying to earn some money...' Swift flew into the water and back into the house. 'What's going on?' he asked, he saw the Sorcerer, strangling Hugh. The Sorcerer dropped him. 'I am Merlin, the sorcerer! I have been hunting you down, I want your watch!' he shouted. 'Merlin, how original. A wizard named Merlin, woopty!' Jake laughed. He saw the sorcerer get ready to blast Hugh. Swift tried to fly towards Hugh, but his wings were too wet. 'Roll Hugh!' he shouted. Hugh looked confused, but rolled out of the way just in time. 'Hide' Swift instructed as he held his hand out, ready to battle. Merlin got ready to battle. Merlin recited a spell and eggs flew out of a carton in the fridge, then they hatched into Pterodactyls and flew at Swift. Swift cut them up with his hand that was also a sword. Then he grabbed Merlin. 'I will slit your throat right now, unless you get the heck out of here!' Merlin gulped and teleported away. 'Bye Hugh' Swift said. He fluffed up his wings that were just finishing drying and flew off, into the tunnel of water and out to his family where the Rognitrix began flashing red as he timed out. 'Whew, just in time' Jake said, and they got into their car and drove off. Hugh was still in his underwear underneath the table when he began walking into his bedroom. 'The alien backpack, he built a UFO with it! I could use this to build a money machine, or sell it for millions to that company, tomato that makes the uPhone!' Hugh said happily. He pulled out the pockets in his pants and saw the backpack. 'Yes!' he cheered. As he touched it, it flashed red and disappeared. 'NOOO!' he cried. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Nate DeBrino Villains *Hugh *Merlin Aliens Used *Shadow Claw *Hyper Pack *Swift Trivia *During Pre-production, instead of becoming Shadow Claw, Jake was going to become Swift as a reference to when Jake first found the Rognitrix and got scared of Swift's picture. *Nate's company name is revealed by Hugh, Tomato. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:Filler Episodes